


Kid (a haiku)

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s12e23 The Lost Boys, Episode: s13e01 Stop the Bleeding, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: A haiku on "kid"





	Kid (a haiku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> All the blame goes to cutsycat for another haiku prompt. Of course I could just stop writing these... hmm...

A boy with a gun  
Calling him to act. Causing  
the end to begin.


End file.
